My Twin
by tani-chan
Summary: Sakura, now in eighth grade, thinks that all this hassle with magic is finally over. Of course, she starts to yet again have strange dreams and sensing things that seem out of the realm of possiblity. New people, new dangers. [To Be Rewritten:On hold]


tani-chan: FINALLY! i got to write my first chapter!!!! (would have been done sooner if kawaii mouse SHARED the computer!!)  
  
kawaii mouse: hey! well, I've already GOT fanfics, with many reviewers wanting more!! R+R Lost Star minna-san (and all my other fics)!!!!  
  
tani-chan: oh, damare, kawaii mouse! (pushes kawaii mouse away) ANYWAY... on with the fic!!!! *.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*. *.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.* "My Twin"  
  
a fan fiction story based on the original manga and anime, Cardcaptor Sakura  
  
(Disclaimer: Ok, this is the ONLY time I'm gonna say this, I repeat, ONLY. I do NOT own CCS!!! CLAMP does!! Oh, but how I wish I did!! ^-^;;;;..)  
  
The emerald-eyed woman was hurrying down the halls of her house. She had to hurry before...  
  
"There you are, musume!!" exclaimed the woman upon finding her.  
  
"Huh? Konnichiwa, okaa-san! What's wrong..." the girl said, seeing her mother looking very worried.  
  
"Musume, promise me... promise me you'll keep yourself safe... and these..." said the woman, handing her daughter a deck of pink cards and a necklace with a small star key as a charm.  
  
"Hoe? B-but, oka-san... w-why are you g-giving me y-your cards... and y- your k-key?..."  
  
"I don't have time to explain. Just keep yourself safe... and everyone else..." the woman said, a grave look spreading across her face.  
  
The woman draped her daughter up into a hug, holding her tight (like she never wanted to let her go).  
  
But, suddenly, the mother seemed to turn to an energy and went to a floating girl that had not been noticed before.  
  
"Okaa-san?!... Okaa-san!" the girl said, not understanding what was happening.  
  
"It has been fulfilled... what I swore..." the girl began, in a strangely low voice, before disappearing into thin air.  
  
"Okaa-san?! Okaa-san!!..." called out the girl, hoping that her mother would return, but, when she didn't, the girl broke down and cried.  
  
"Musume!! MUSUME!!" said a man, running out from the corner.  
  
"Musume, w-where's your okaa-san?" asked the man.  
  
"So-some st-strange girl t-took her... otou-san? Wh-what happened? Wh-what happened to oka-san?" asked the girl, hoping her father had some kind of explanation.  
  
"Iie... Wh-what did the girl look l-like?" asked her father, rather forcefully.  
  
"I-I dunno... I think she had blond hair, reddish eyes... and she had a weird kind of deep voice!! W-what happened though, otou-san!?" replied the girl, starting to cry again.  
  
"Damn it! Musume. where's your okaa-san's cards?!" asked her father, gripping her shoulders.  
  
"Okaa-san's c-cards? Oh! O-okaa-san gave them to me. just before." but the girl couldn't hold it any longer, and burst into tears.  
  
"S-she gave them to you?! M-maybe there still is hope. IIE!!! I won't allow it!" he said, gripping her shoulders tightly.  
  
"W-what?! that's right. the Return card. I-I could use it to go back in time to save 'kaa-san before she even met that strange girl!! You're right, 'tou-san!! Th-there still is hope!" said the girl, taking out one of the cards from the deck.  
  
"IIE! I forbid you to!! It's too dan-dangerous. I don't want to l-lose you too." replied her father.  
  
But her father couldn't hold it any longer. He broke down into tears.  
  
"Otou-san." said the girl looking shocked. (Obviously he almost never cries.)  
  
"I don't care what you say 'tou-san!! I'm going!! I-I'm going while there still is hope left!!" said the girl standing up and releasing the pink wand.  
  
".You're right, musume. Go now. before I change my mind!!" said her father, giving her a small, reassuring smile. She smiled back at him, nodding a thank you. And with a determined look on her face, she called out the chant.  
  
"Return! Send me to my mother's time! RETURN!!"  
  
And with that, the girl vanished.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"If dreams (can) tell the future, what does yours hold?"  
  
'A tower...Tokyo tower?...the city seems to glisten beneath me...who's that?...a little blond girl...huh?...she's covering the city in darkness...no one's left...but...there's someone in this darkness!...it's another little girl...but she has darkish hair...she's crying!...it seems she lost some one dear to her...I wish I could comfort her...don't worry...I'll help you!...don't cry...don't cry..'  
  
"WAKE UP!!!"  
  
"Wha...?!"  
  
Sakura was slowly pulled from her dreamworld into the real world by a flying "cat."  
  
"Jeeze Sakura! Wake up already! You're gonna be late!" said Kero.  
  
"...I'm up, I'm up!" Sakura replied to Kero. 'What was that dream?...It was so strange... like I was seeing it through some else's eyes... like I was in a different time...' though Sakura as she got ready. (and as always, in record time!)  
  
"You ok, Sakura-chan?" asked Kero-chan, seeing her in very deep thought.  
  
"Nani? Hai, I'm fine... I just had a strange dream, that's all..."  
  
"Huh? Ah, well, tell me about it after school... because if you tell me right now, you're gonna be late!!!"  
  
"Hoeee!! Arigatou, Kero-chan!" replied Sakura, as she ran downstairs.  
  
"O-hay-o..." began her father (but was interrupted by Sakura).  
  
"NO TIME, OTOU-SAN!!!" said Sakura, grabbing a piece of toast. "JA NE!!"  
  
"Uh, ano, ja ne, Sakura-san..." replied her father as she ran out the door. (He sweatdrops.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Aack!!! Gotta hurry!!!' thought Sakura, as she neared the school.  
  
"O-hay-o Tomoyo-chan!! Am I late?" as Sakura as she opened the door as saw her best friend near the door.  
  
"Nope! Just made it!" replied Tomoyo in a happy tone.  
  
"Whew... I'm lucky..."  
  
"Ohayo, Sakura," said a voice from behind her, causing Sakura to turn around.  
  
"Huh? Oh-Ohayo Syaoran, Meling-chan!!" replied Sakura (blushing just a bit).  
  
"You should hurry up Kinomoto-san!! You're ALWAYS soo late!!" said Meling in her usual cheery tone.  
  
". Right." said Sakura sweatdropping.  
  
"Class, get to your seats!" called Mr. Terada as he walked in.  
  
After everybody was in their seats and settled down, Mr. Terada cleared his throat.  
  
"I've got a surprise for you all today! We've got (another) exchange student!"  
  
"WOW!!"  
  
"Neat!!"  
  
"ANOTHER one?!"  
  
"What's with transferring?!"  
  
"Come on in," said Mr. Terada to the exchange student out in the hall.  
  
The class nearly gasped as the exchange student came in. (She WAS very pretty.)  
  
She had a kind, soft face and bright emerald green eyes that seemed to twinkle just like the gem they were the color of. She also had dark brown hair down to her shoulders (in soft waves) that shone in the bright morning light.  
  
"This is Kameko Tani, from Tokyo," said Mr. Terada as he wrote her name on the blackboard.  
  
(tani-chan: xD. I know. baka last name. it was all I could think of!! Besides, it works with the story!!)  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you all!" said Tani, smiling and bowing to the class.  
  
Sakura looked at the new student, observing her.  
  
'Wow! She's soo kawaii! Demo. why do I feel like I know her from somewhere. and her hair!! It looks so much like Syaoran's!. and her eyes. they look a lot like mine!!'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
tani-chan:Well, that's it for now. ::yawns:: I'm sooo tired. been soooooo busy. ::falls down and falls fast asleep::  
  
kawaii mouse: ::sweatdrops:: oh well. R+R this fic and tell *us* whether or not to continue!!!! Oyasumi minna-san!! (P.S. ANYBODY KNOW WHO THE NEW EXCHANGE STUDENT IS?!?! (don't spoil it for the others though ^-^)) 


End file.
